¡No más mentiras!
by Cuky
Summary: Saitou siente algo especial por Sanosuke... ¿será capáz de decirlo?


_Hola les traigo un nuevo fic yaoi de Rurouni Kenshin, si, si sé que me he demorado demasiado en hacer este fic y como verán a pesar de haberme demorado tanto... ¡es corto!..jeje lo siento mucho, - , pero no me encontraba inspirada en este tiempo a pesar de haber leído innumerables fic de un sin número de personas, bueno esta podría ser mi excusa más creíble, bueno, nos vemos... - ._

**¡NO MÁS MENTIRAS!**

Cap. 1

El viento soplaba intensamente moviendo cada vez más fuetes las hojas de aquellos árboles altos. Las ventanas del departamento de policía se hallaban cerradas siendo azotadas de la misma forma, todo se encontraba en aparente calma en ese edificio, pero el más imponente de esos agentes estaba inquieto, leía sus reportes y fumaba un cigarrillo como siempre lo hacía, de repente estalló en ira arrojando contra la pared, sus papeles dispersándose por el suelo del mismo modo que lo hizo con su puro y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a los amplios ventanales. -¡Maldita sea!- exclamó cruzando sus brazos; cerró los ojos y la silueta de la persona más importante para él se le plantó en la mente, dándole esa simpática sonrisa que le cautivó desde el primer instante de conocerlo, sin saber la razón correspondió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba: -"¿Acaso no consigo olvidarle?"-, unos fuertes pero tímidos golpes en la puerta lo despojaron de sus pensamientos, se sentó en el borde de su escritorio manteniendo su postura inicial. –Adelante- pronunció con su típico tono dominante. –Disculpe señor Fujita... tiene visitas- se oyó la voz de su ayudante haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a un sonriente Kenshin que lo miraba fijamente. –Ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres, estoy ocupado- habló el uniformado tan serio y antipático como siempre; el subalterno se retiró cumplida ya su tarea cerrando la puerta para dejarlos solos. –Vaya Saitou, hace mucho que no te veía y no has cambiado en nada- increpó el rurouni sentándose en el sillón anexo al escritorio. -¡¿Solo vienes a decirme eso!... ¡márchate de una buena vez si no tienes nada más que manifestarme, solo haces perder mi tiempo!- vociferó Saitou perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

Para Kenshin su actitud ya no le molestaba tanto como antes, sabía que él era una persona muy especial, que no se la puede entender perfectamente e incluso sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos eran desconocidos; pero sí entendía una cosa, de la cual estaba seguro, su corazón y mente eran victimas de una gran soledad y angustia, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, sino la melancolía lo podría consumir como a cualquier persona. –Kenshin era una persona demasiado bondadosa como para "cerrar los ojos" ante tal situación- la mascara de frialdad de Saitou se estaba extendiendo... no, no podía abandonarlo, era su deber socorrerlo. –Saitou...- alegó Kenshin casi en un susurro denotando seriedad, de lo cual el ex Shisengumi se percató sorprendido por ese cambio de humor, -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aparentando una indiferencia que no tenía. -¿Estás enamorado?- concluyó Kenshin esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿¡Quéeeeee?- escandalizó Saitou siendo tomado desprevenido ruborizándose a niveles insospechados. -Jajaja, vaya, vaya, jajaja, veo que el "lobo" se ha vuelto "cachorro", jajaja- reía jubilosamente Kenshin observando la perturbación de su amigo. –"¿¡Pero que demonios está diciendo, jamás me había hecho una pregunta así... ¿qué le respondo?... yo... yo... estoy enamorado de... de..."- decía Saitou para sus adentros agachando la mirada, creyendo torpemente que si lo hacía, el macadán de madera pulida le podría dar la respuesta adecuada para el presente interrogatorio. -¡Cállate Battousai! ¡por supuesto que no!- encubrió volteándose para dejar de mirar al Hitokiri que se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento por la emoción vivida. Este aún tenía sus dudas, pero la reacción de su cofrade era afirmativa, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerle confesar sus sentimientos. –Esta bien, Saitou no te enfades, no es para tanto-. Dijo Kenshin más calmado.

En la mente de Saitou todo era caos e incertidumbre, no quería dar solvencia al echo que sentía algo por cierta persona, a la cual no podía mirar sin percibir que el corazón lo desafiaba y aclamaba por darse a conocer, por dar a conocer sus emociones y pasiones ocultas. –Sabes Saitou, la soledad no es algo bueno, te destruye poco a poco, te destruye el... alma, cuerpo y mente, créeme te lo digo por experiencia... tú...¿eh?- calló al notar que Saitou lo observaba con ojos que revelaban súplica, como implorándole que parara de pronunciar aquellas dolorosas pero ciertas palabras. –Estoy consciente de ello, sé que la soledad me consumirá... ¡y no quiero!- clamó el "lobo" sentándose al lado de un asombrado Kenshin, que aún no podía creer que haya expresado lo que sentía tan abiertamente. –Battousai... yo... yo- no pudo decir nada más ya que se había asido fuertemente a Kenshin queriendo buscar consuelo en él y entonces sucedió... copiosas lágrimas empezaron a salir de esos exóticos ojos dorados, llegaron a ser tantas que se transformaron en una cascada torrencial y Saitou se vio en la precaria situación de encontrarse llorando desconsoladamente en brazos de su "enemigo mortal". –Saitou... tú...- murmuraba el rurouni sin comprender muy bien la situación e inconscientemente envolvió a Saitou con sus brazos dándole el alivio tan deseado.

-¡No!... Battousai... no lo mal interpretes... es solo que...todavía estoy dolido por mi reciente... divorcio...y...- decía el afligido a la vez que se abrazaba más fuerte a su protector. –Saitou... ¡NO MÁS MENTIRAS!- gritó Kenshin y tomándolo de los hombros lo alejó para encararlo. -¡Basta! ¡Ya no mientas, sé perfectamente que estás mintiendo ¡¿por qué no te atreves a decirlo?... Saitou tú corazón no lo soportará... ¡tienes que desahogarte!- exclamaba Kenshin muy irritado ante las medidas que tubo que emplear para poder hacer entrar en razón al terco ex comandante de la tropa número tres del grupo Shinsen.

Saitou lo contemplaba desconcertado, inclinó su cabeza sintiéndose impotente y terriblemente avergonzado, pero lo estuvo aún más al abalanzarse nuevamente a Kenshin para de esa forma no mirarle directamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir, de esa forma sería más fácil. -¡SÍ! Battousai, estoy enamorado... amo...amo a...- decía con voz entrecortada sujetándose cada vez más a su alentador. –Vamos...si...así esta bien, vamos dímelo, cálmate- le confortaba para continuar con su dura "prueba" mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello, como si se tratara de un dulce jovencito- ¡YO AMO A SAGARA!- se rebeló sin tapujos de una vez por todas.

Kenshin no pudo conjeturar nada más, tan solo quedó inmóvil ante tal revelación, no creo que hubiera sido posible estar más turbado de lo que él estaba, el silencio no favorecía el ambiente a Saitou quien resguardando su rostro en el hombro del enemigo continuaba con su angustioso lamento.

_Continuará..._


End file.
